bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Apariciones de Calamardo
Esta es una lista de apariciones de Calamardo: Lista Primera Temporada # "Help Wanted" # "Reef Blower" # "Bubblestand" # "Jellyfishing" # "Plankton!" # "Naughty Nautical Neighbors" # "Boating School" # "Pizza Delivery" # "Home Sweet Pineapple" # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" # "Pickles" # "Jellyfish Jam" # "Sandy's Rocket" # "Squeaky Boots" # "Nature Pants" # "Opposite Day" # "Culture Shock" # "F.U.N." # "MuscleBob BuffPants" # "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" # "The Chaperone" # "Employee of the Month" # "Scaredy Pants" # "I Was a Teenage Gary" # "SB-129" # "Karate Choppers" # "Sleepy Time" # "Valentine's Day" # "The Paper" # "Texas" # "Fools in April" # "Hooky" Segunda Temporada # "Your Shoe's Untied" # "Squid's Day Off" # "Something Smells" # "Bossy Boots" # "Big Pink Loser" # "Bubble Buddy" # "Dying for Pie" # "Imitation Krabs" # "Wormy" # "Patty Hype" # "Grandma's Kisses" # "Squidville" # "Pre-Hibernation Week" # "Christmas Who?" # "Pressure" # "The Smoking Peanut" # "Shanghaied" # "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" # "Frankendoodle" # "Band Geeks" # "Graveyard Shift" # "Krusty Love" # "I'm With Stupid" # "Sailor Mouth" # "Artist Unknown" # "Squid on Strike" # "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" Tercera Temporada # "The Algae's Always Greener" # "Club SpongeBob" # "My Pretty Seahorse" # "Just One Bite" # "Idiot Box" # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV # "Snowball Effect" # "One Krabs Trash" # "As Seen on TV" # "Can You Spare a Dime?" # "Squilliam Returns" # "Krab Borg" # "Wet Painters" (cameo) # "Krusty Krab Training Video" # "Party Pooper Pants" # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" # "Clams" # "Spongebob B.C. (Before Comedy)" # "The Great Snail Race" # "Mid-Life Crustacean" # "Born Again Krabs" # "I Had an Accident" (cameo) # "Krabby Land" # "The Camping Episode" # "Plankton's Army" # "The Sponge Who Could Fly" # "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" # "Pranks a Lot" Cuarta Temporada # "Fear of a Krabby Patty" # "The Lost Mattress" # "Krabs vs. Plankton" # "Have You Seen This Snail?" # "Skill Crane" # "Good Neighbors" # "Selling Out" # "Funny Pants" # "Enemy In-Law" # "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture # "Patrick SmartPants" # "SquidBob TentaclePants" # "Krusty Towers" # "Ghost Host" # "Chimps Ahoy" (Sólo voz) # "Whale of a Birthday" # "Karate Island" (Cameo) # "All That Glitters" # "Wishing You Well" # "New Leaf" # "Once Bitten" # "Bummer Vacation" # "Wigstruck" # "Squidtastic Voyage" # "That's No Lady" # "The Thing" # "Hocus Pocus" # "Rule of Dumb" # "Born to Be Wild" # "Best Frenemies" # "Squid Wood" # "Best Day Ever" # "The Gift of Gum" Quinta Temporada # "Friend or Foe" # "The Original Fry Cook" # "Night Light" # "Waiting" # "Fungus Among Us" # "Spy Buddies" # "Boat Smarts" # "Good Ol' Whatshisname" # "New Digs" # "Krabs a la Mode" # "Bucket Sweet Bucket" # "To Love a Patty" # "Breath of Fresh Squidward" # "Money Talks" (cameo) # "SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget" # "Slimy Dancing" # "The Krusty Sponge" # "Sing a Song of Patrick" (Cameo) # "A Flea in Her Dome" (Cameo) # "Atlantis SquarePantis" # "Le Big Switch" # "Goo Goo Gas" # "Picture Day" (Cameo) # "Blackened Sponge" # "Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob" # "To Save a Squirrel" (Cameo) # "Pest of the West" # "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" # "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" (Cameo) # "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" # "The Two Faces of Squidward" # "SpongeHenge" (Cameo) # "Banned in Bikini Bottom" # "Stanley S. SquarePants" (Cameo) Sexta Temporada # "House Fancy" # "Krabby Road" # "Penny Foolish" # "Spongicus" # "Suction Cup Symphony" # "Not Normal" # "Gone" (Cameo) # "The Splinter" # "Slide Whistle Stooges" # "Sun Bleached" # "Giant Squidward" # "No Nose Knows" # "Patty Caper" # "Boating Buddies" # "The Krabby Kronicle" # "Grooming Gary" (Cameo) # "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One # "Choir Boys # "Dear Vikings" # "Grandpappy the Pirate" # "Cephalopod Lodge # "Squid's Visit" # "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" # "Professor Squidward" # "Pets or Pests" (Cameo) # "Komputer Overload" (Cameo) # "Gullible Pants" # "No Hat for Pat" # "Toy Store of Doom" (Cameo) # "Chum Bucket Supreme" (Cameo) # "Single Cell Anniversary" (Cameo) # "Truth or Square" # "Pineapple Fever" # "Chum Caverns" # "The Clash of Triton" # "Tentacle Vision" # "I ♥ Dancing" # "Growth Spout" (Cameo) # "Stuck in the Wringer" (Cameo) # "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy" (Cameo) # "The Inside Job" # "Greasy Buffoons" # "Model Sponge" # "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful" # "Yours, Mine, and Mine" # "Kracked Krabs" (Cameo) # "The Curse of Bikini Bottom" # "Squidward in Clarinetland" # "SpongeBob's Last Stand" # "A Day Without Tears" # "Summer Job" (Cameo) # "The Play's the Thing" # "Rodeo Daze" # "Gramma's Secret Recipe" (Cameo) # "The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom" (Cameo) # "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle" # "The Curse of the Hex" # "The Main Drain" # "Trenchbillies" (Cameo) # "Sponge-Cano!" # "The Great Patty Caper" (Cameo) # "That Sinking Feeling" # "Karate Star (Cameo) # "Buried in Time" # "Enchanted Tiki Dreams" # "The Abrasive Side" (Cameo) # "Earworm" # "Hide and Then What Happens?" # "Shellback Shenanigans" (Cameo) # "The Masterpiece" # "Whelk Attack" # "You Don't Know Sponge" # "Krusty Dogs" # "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" # "New Fish in Town" # "Love That Squid" # "Big Sister Sam" # "Perfect Chemistry" Octava Temporada # "Accidents Will Happen" # "The Other Patty" (Cameo) # "Drive Thru" # "A Friendly Game" # "Sentimental Sponge" # "Frozen Face-Off" # "Squidward's School for Grown-Ups" # "Oral Report" # "Sweet and Sour Squid" # "The Googly Artiste" # "A SquarePants Family Vacation" (Cameo) # "Patrick's Staycation" # "Walking the Plankton" (Cameo) # "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation" # "Ghoul Fools" # "Mermaid Man Begins" (Cameo) # "Pet Sitter Pat" (Cameo) # "Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom" # "Bubble Troubles" # "The Way of the Sponge" # "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom" # "Bubble Buddy Returns" # "Restraining SpongeBob" # "Fiasco!" # "Are You Happy Now? # "Planet of the Jellyfish" # "Free Samples" (Cameo) # "Home Sweet Rubble" # "Karen 2.0" # "InSPONGEiac (Cameo) # "Face Freeze!" # "Squiditis" # "Treats!" (Cameo) # "For Here or to Go" # "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" # "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!" # "Chum Fricassee" # "The Good Krabby Name" # "Move It or Lose It" (Cameo) # "Hello Bikini Bottom!" Novena Temporada # "Squirrel Record" (Cameo) # "Patrick-Man!" # "License to Milkshake" (Solamente un tentáculo) # "Squid Baby" # "Little Yellow Book" # "Eek, an Urchin!" # "Squid Defense" # "Jailbreak!" (Cameo) # "Evil Spatula" (Cameo) # "It Came from Goo Lagoon" # "Safe Deposit Krabs" (Cameo) # "Plankton's Pet" # "Don't Look Now" # "Séance Shméance" # "Kenny the Cat" (Cameo) # "Yeti Krabs" # "SpongeBob You're Fired" # "Lost in Bikini Bottom" # "Tutor Sauce" # "Squid Plus One" # "The Executive Treatment" # "Company Picnic" # "Pull Up a Barrel" # "Sanctuary!" # "What's Eating Patrick?" # "Patrick! The Game" # "The Sewers of Bikini Bottom" # "SpongeBob LongPants" # "Larry's Gym" (Cameo) # "The Fish Bowl" # "Married to Money" (Cameo) # "Mall Girl Pearl" (Cameo) # "Two Thumbs Down" # "Sharks vs. Pods" # "CopyBob DittoPants" # "Sold!" # "Lame and Fortune" # "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" # "Bulletin Board" # "Food Con Castaways" # "Pineapple Invasion" (Cameo) # "Salsa Imbecilicus" (Cameo) # "Mutiny on the Krusty" # "The Whole Tooth" Décima Temporada # "Whirly Brains" # "Mermaid Pants" # "Unreal Estate" # "Code Yellow" # "Mimic Madness" # "House Worming" (Cameo) # "Snooze You Lose" # "Krusty Katering" # "SpongeBob's Place" # "Life Insurance" # "Plankton Retires" (Cameo) # "Trident Trouble" (Cameo) # "The Incredible Shrinking Sponge" # "Sportz?" # "Lost and Found" # "Patrick's Coupon" (Cameo) # "Out of the Picture" # "Feral Friends" Undécima Temporada # "Cave Dwelling Sponge" # "The Clam Whisperer" # "Spot Returns" (Cameo) # "The Check-Up" # "Spin the Bottle" # "There's a Sponge in My Soup" # "Man Ray Returns" # "Larry the Floor Manager" # "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" # "No Pictures Please" # "Stuck on the Roof" # "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" # "Sanitation Insanity" # "Bunny Hunt" # "Squid Noir" # "Scavenger Pants" # "Cuddle E. Hugs" # "Pat the Horse" # "Chatterbox Gary" # "Drive Happy" (Cameo) # "Fun-Sized Friends" # "Grandmum's the Word" # "Doodle Dimension" (Como un garabato) # "High Sea Diving" (Cameo) # "Bottle Burglars" # "Ink Lemonade" # "Mustard O' Mine" # "Whale Watching" # "ChefBob" # "Plankton Paranoia" # "Call the Cops" (Cameo) # "Goons on the Moon" # "Appointment TV" # "Karen's Virus" (Cameo) # "The Grill is Gone" (Cameo) # "Bubbletown" # "Squirrel Jelly" (Cameo) # "The String" Duodécima Temporada # "Gary & Spot" (Cameo) # "The Ballad of Filthy Muck" (Cameo) # "The Krusty Slammer" # "Pineapple RV" # "Gary's Got Legs" # "Plankton's Old Chum" # "One Trick Sponge" # "The Krusty Bucket" (Dos cameos) # "Squid's on a Bus" # "Sandy's Nutty Nieces" # "Insecurity Guards" # "Broken Alarm" # "Shell Games" (Dos cameos) # "Senior Discount" # "Mind the Gap" # "Dirty Bubble Returns" (Tres cameos) # "Jolly Lodgers" # "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" # "SpongeBob in RandomLand" # "SpongeBob's Bad Habit" # "Breakin'" (Cameo) # "Boss for a Day # "The Goofy Newbie" (En forma de helado) # "The Ghost of Plankton # "My Two Krabses # "The Hankering # "Who R Zoo? Category:Listas Category:Apariciones Category:Calamardo